The Best Idea He Had In A Long Time
by AnnaTW
Summary: Jack invites some of the team out, and it turns out to be the best idea he's had in a long time. First story, please be kind and let me know what you all think. Thankyou. Jack/Gwen, Tosh/Owen


Jack decided to ask the team to go out for the night. Gwen had just split up with Rhys, she went home after a late weevil hunt and found him with another women. Jack wanted to cheer her up. Ianto was on holiday with Lisa in the Lake District, they were getting married in a month. Owen had finally woke up and noticed Tosh, they were happy too. Jack was happy for everyone, they'd all found love. Jack had also found someone he truly loved, Gwen. He felt that now Rhys had mucked things up, he could try. But he wasn't going to rush Gwen; she'd been through a lot.

It was 7:00 p.m. and Jack and Owen were waiting in the restaurant for the girls. They'd all decided to go for a meal and a few drinks after, if anyone felt like it.

'Where the hell are they?' Owen was getting impatient.

'I don't know, but I'm sure the outcome will be worth it' Jack chuckled patting him on back, Owen was always getting stressed.

Both the men suddenly went quiet, Gwen and Tosh walked in softly laughing at the men's expressions. Jack and Owen said their, mouths wide open.

'Boys!' Gwen tried to shake them from their trance.

'Oh, sorry. You girls look beautiful' Jack said standing up and pulling out Gwen's seat for her, Owen doing the same for Tosh. Gwen was wearing a strapless, emerald green dress that stopped before her knees. Tosh was wearing an orange dress, with sleeves, which also stopped before her knees. They both sat down.

'Thank-you and you two don't look bad yourself' replied Tosh. The men smiled to themselves. Jack was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a skinny tie, with the top button undone and the tie pulled down a bit. Whilst Owen was wearing a dark grey suit with a red shirt, with the first two buttons undone of his shirt.

They drunk and laughed for hours, causing disturbance in the restaurant, like Torchwood always does, but they were enjoying themselves. Once Owen and Jack had split the bill between themselves, stopping the girl's protests in the middle of it all, they decided to go to the local bar for a few more drinks; it was a Friday after all.

The four of them found a booth in the back of the bar, Owen went to get the drinks as Jack was squashed into the corner thanks to Gwen. Once he'd returned with the four drinks he sat next to Tosh opposite Jack and Gwen.

'Alright, boys and girls. Its 'The Big Bang' karaoke night and we don't want anyone sitting out. Everyone joins in' a loud voice boomed over everyone's conversations. 'We have Frank Sinatra, The Four Seasons all the ones you can think of. So, who's going to be first?'

The night followed with lots of drunken songs, the whole bar joining in when the good ones were on. The four Torchwood members sat in the corner, enjoying themselves. Then someone got up and started to sing 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

'Oh this is one of my favourites' sighed Tosh. Owen instinctively grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. 'They are very cute' thought Gwen.

'I'll be right back' said Jack with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Gwen was worried, but enjoyed having a time to breathe after a long night, but she was enjoying being in such close proximity with Jack. 'Ok, ok everyone. This one is dedicated to a special someone, my very good friend and in my opinion, one very gorgeous lady, Miss. Gwen Cooper!' Gwen was froze to the spot. 'Oh god' she thought. The WHOLE bar was looking straight at her, with Jack on stage pointing in her direction.

The intro for 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' came on loud and Jack started to dance. Gwen thought it'd be best to stay where she was, but Jack took the mic of the stand and started to swagger towards her.

_Can't take my eyes off of you, you're just too good to be true._

Jack put his hand out for her and gave her a wink. She placed her hand gently into his, knowing this was going to be very embarrassing.

_You feel like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much._

They made it back to the stage and as Gwen stood there, next to a dancing Jack, and in front of a lot of dancing couples, including Tosh and Owen, she had one thought 'I love you Jack Harkness, even if you are a bastard'.

_I can't take my eyes off of you._

The song came to a close and the whole bar cheered and clapped for Jack's good performance. Then out of know where the whole bar started to chant 'KISS! KISS! KISS!'.

Gwen had a look of dread on her face, but secretly loved it. She looked at Jack who had a cheeky smile on his face 'what do you say Cooper?' Jack asked. Gwen couldn't resist. Gwen grabbed the lapels of his jacket and crashed her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whilst his arms wound themselves around her waist.

The whole bar cheered even more.

Gwen started to get a little carried away with herself and had to stop before she had Jack right there and then. She reluctantly pulled away from Jack, staring into his eyes and grinned.

'You're quite good at that you know' whispered Gwen.

'I've had a lot of practice' smiled Jack.

'I was talking about the kiss' chuckled Gwen.

'So was I' replied Jack, winking at her. He pulled away from Gwen and bowed to the crowd, which had appeared in front of them. This night out had to be the best idea Jack had in a long time.


End file.
